Shut up and kiss me 4
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: The fourth installment you've all been waiting for. Harry and Draco go somewhere a little more... private. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

I had a few requests to make a fourth installment to Shut up and kiss me. With more action and passion. Please enjoy and review. I wrote the part with Harry kicking Myrtle out, because I've always hated the scene in Goblet of Fire where she appears in the bath with Harry when she should have stayed far away.

"It's a nice day isn't it; I think we should go down to the lake or something." Harry smiled, leaning over the long table.

"I'd rather stay in the castle, it's too hot outside." Draco murmured in response, looking up at the boy leaning across the table beside him.

"Well you don't have to wear your school clothes; you can just wear something comfortable." Harry said, stretching his arms out in front of himself.

"What on Earth are you doing, Potter?" Draco asked, watching his lover with interest.

"Stretching." Harry answered simply, flexing his arms.

"You're so weird, Potter." Draco laughed, watching Harry stretch and flex his back.

Draco could almost see those toned back muscles flex and stretch beneath Harry's shirt.

"Hey I got an idea and it doesn't require leaving the castle and you won't have to brave the heat." Harry said, straightening up.

"I'm listening, go on." Draco answered, tilting his head to look at him.

"Follow me and you'll see." Harry said, standing from the bench.

Draco quickly stood and followed Harry out of the Great hall to the marble staircase.

"Where exactly are we going?" Draco asked as he walked beside Harry up the stairs.

"Somewhere a little private and quiet." Harry answered as they reached the top of the stairs.

Draco silently followed Harry up the next three sets of staircases until they reached the fourth floor corridor.

"Race you?" Harry smiled, winking at Draco.

"Sure." Draco smiled back.

Harry began to run ahead of Draco, but slowed down as the blonde quickly rushed past him.

"You let me win." Draco said pointedly, as Harry caught up to him in front of the prefect's bath.

"I did not; I gave you a head start." Harry lied, smiling up at his lover.

"As soon as we get in that bath I'm going to give you head." Draco smirked, leaning against the wooden door to the bath.

"Draco, you're such a naughty ferret." Harry smiled back.

"Pine fresh." He murmured, pushing the door open causing Draco to stumble backwards.

"You did that on purpose, Potter!" Draco growled, catching his balance.

"I didn't mean to, are you all right?" Harry said, concern in his voice as he kissed Draco's forehead.

"I'm fine, let's just get in that bath." Draco growled, strutting over to the side of the large in-ground bathtub the size of an Olympic pool.

Harry could tell by the tone in his voice that Draco was beginning to get horny at the idea of them making love in the cool water, to be honest it was effecting Harry himself nearly as bad.

"Myrtle, are you anywhere in here?" Harry called out, stepping up beside Draco at the edge of the marble bath.

A faint fit of giggles came from somewhere near the stalls.

"Myrtle, come out of there." Harry demanded, looking towards the stalls.

"Oh you're no fun Harry." Myrtle whined, floating up over the top of a stall.

"We don't want any intruders, so go away." Harry said, looking up at her.

Myrtle swiftly flew back into her stall and down through the toilet.

"What was that all about Potter?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry.

"We deserve privacy if we're going to enjoy this." He answered.

"Now get undressed." He added, grabbing the bottom of his shirt.

Harry pulled his shirt up off over his head, tossing it over his shoulder behind him.

"Not half bad, love." Draco chuckled, smiling up at the shirtless boy in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Harry blurted, looking up at the blonde.

"I said not half bad, I'm saying you look nice, love." Draco answered, gazing at Harry's pale torso.

"Take off your shirt too." Harry demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

"All right." Draco said. He swiftly removed his shirt, dropping it to his feet.

"Ha!" Harry laughed, looking up at Draco's bare torso.

"What?" Draco asked, looking down at himself.

"You look just like me; you're somewhat skinnier… but much paler and no muscle." Harry explained, running his hand down Draco's front.

"Well if you're so keen to compare bodies, drop your pants then." Draco smirked, placing his hand over Harry's.

Harry pulled back his hand, then undid the zipper of his jeans and pushed them down revealing his Gryffindor red boxers.

"Boxers too." Draco smiled, watching with interest.

Harry slowly tugged his boxers off; stepping out of them as he tossed them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Harry stood straight, proudly showing the semi-hard shaft sticking out between his strong thighs.

"Bloody hell… I forgot how big you were Potter." Draco mumbled, gazing down at Harry's cock.

"Drop you pan…. Ahhh!" Harry yelped mid-sentence as Draco was suddenly on his knees taking Harry's shaft deep into his mouth.

"Uhnn… Draco!" Harry moaned, as Draco bobbed his head up and down on Harry.

Draco sucked Harry's long, hard shaft, listening to his lover make such pleased noises.

"Ahhh… Draco… Uhnn, where'd you learn that?" Harry moaned, as Draco slowly swirled his warm tongue all over his hard shaft.

"Ooh Draco… I'm so close… Don't stop…" Harry moaned, grasping his hands in Draco's hair.

Draco moved on Harry faster, sucking harder and licking the underside of him.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, as he came.

Slowly removing his mouth off Harry, Draco straightened to his full height and smirked widely.

"Shall we continue this in the bath?" He asked, smiling up at Harry.

"Yes, let's." Harry agreed, as Draco removed his dark Slytherin green boxers.

"Yummy." Harry chuckled, looking at Draco's bum when he turned to step into the tub.

"Get your arse in here Harry." Draco laughed, looking back over his shoulder.

Harry quickly climbed down into the full tub, splashing water over the side as he lowered himself into the warm water.


	2. Chapter 2

It's finally up! Chapter two Shut up and kiss me four! Please enjoy and review, much appreciated

"This feels so good Draco." Harry murmured, stretching out in the water.

"Yes, I agree but I know something that will feel much better." Draco said, hooking his arms beneath Harry's.

He lifted Harry up and pulled him up onto his own lap.

"This does feel nice." Harry sighed, settling over Draco's crotch.

"Yes it does." Draco murmured, running his hands over Harry's arms.

"Are you ready for me baby?" He purred into Harry's ear, trailing his hands up and down Harry's arms.

"I've been ready, love." Harry answered, kissing Draco's neck.

"Then shall we start?" Draco continued, running a hand down Harry's stomach.

"Mmm… Draco, where is that hand of yours headed, hmm?" Harry chuckled, feeling Draco's smooth hand travel over his flat stomach.

Draco slowly moved his hand down between Harry's legs and gently wrapped his fingers around Harry's long hard shaft.

Harry squeezed his thighs together around Draco's hand, tilting his head back against Draco's shoulder.

"Take me now Draco, I want you in me… please… I can't wait." Harry murmured softly, feeling Draco's hand caress his hard cock.

Draco removed his hand from Harry's legs and placed both of his hands on his hips and lifted him up slightly.

"Ready?" He asked, looking up at Harry.

"Yes." Harry answered.

Draco gently lowered Harry directly over his crotch, both boys moaned as Draco's hard thick shaft slid deep into Harry's entrance.

Harry slowly shifted to make Draco slide out of him, and then he pushed back down onto Draco's cock.

"Ahhhh… Harry…uhnn, do…don't stop!" Draco moaned, feeling himself grow harder inside Harry's warm heat.

"Wh… what are you… nuhhhh Harry don't do that." Draco half moaned, half whined as Harry slowly pulled himself away from Draco.

"Follow me." Harry called, swimming to the side of the tub.

He leaned half way over the side and looked up over his shoulder at Draco swimming behind him.

"You're gorgeous baby." Draco smiled, moving up behind Harry.

He ran his hands up and down the backs of Harry's long, slender arms causing goose bumps to form.

Draco moved his hands down Harry's sides over his hips and tightened his grip on Harry's hips.

Harry braced himself against the ledge, keeping his lower half away from the marble wall to not harm himself.

"Ready for me, love?" Draco cooed, nuzzling Harry's neck.

"Yes love, I am." Harry answered, feeling Draco thrust into him.

Harry moaned as Draco thrust into him again, deeper this time.

"Uhnn…Draco." Harry moaned, when Draco quicken his thrusts.

Draco's arms slid around Harry's waist and he held onto him tightly as he thrust into Harry faster.

Holding Harry closely as possible to him, Draco nipped at his neck as his hands traveled Harry's lovely body.

"Mmm Draco… that tickles, stop it" Harry moaned, as Draco nuzzled behind his earlobe.

"Uhnnn Harry… I'm… Bloody hell!" Draco cried out as he came hard and fast in Harry.

"Mmm Dra… Draco!" Harry cried as he came hard against the side of the pool.

"Bloody hell that was brilliant" Draco murmured against Harry's neck, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Mhmm I agree love." Harry smiled, leaning back against Draco's chest.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, carefully pulling out of Harry.

"I wouldn't mind getting away from the wall" Harry answered, shifting uncomfortably.

Draco chuckled softly as he hooked his arms under Harry's legs and his other arm behind Harry's back.

Lifting him up into his arms, Draco moved Harry away from the wall and carried him to the steps leading out of the bath.

"Better?" He asked sitting Harry down on the third step, submerging his lower half in the cool water.

"Much." Harry smiled, kicking his feet in the water.

Draco perched himself on the step beside Harry and leaned against his chest, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Love you my little ferret boy." Harry smiled, kissing Draco's forehead.

"Love you too and keep in mind only you are ever allowed to call me ferret boy." Draco answered, kissing Harry's cheek.

I wasn't necessarily sure how to end this, so please don't hate me if it didn't end too well.

Also anyone who reviews please let me know where you'd like Draco and Harry should have their next adventure.


End file.
